Plan B
by Sapphire Angels Devil
Summary: This is my first romance story so yay for me. Boris is looking for the girl who he is intending to use for Plan B but what is Plan B, who is the guy with red hair and what have Kai to do with all this. Sooner OC parrings. Updated!
1. Abbey Go BOOM!

Me: Hi welcome to my first Romance story called Plan B. I really hope you guys who are going to read this are going to enjoy it and review. Please I'm begging you I want reviews so please, please review and let me know you like my stories.  
Kat: You are starting to sound desperate don't you?

Me: Yeah but I really want reviews it makes my day.

Disclaimer: I don't and will never ever going to own Beyblade, but when I have been released from school witch should be in like five years I am going to create my own manga. Then I am going to make money on it and finally take over the comic industry. Muhahahahahahahahaha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Abbey go BOOM**

"What are you thinking of Kai?"

"What oh nothing Ray just old memories, just old memories."

Kai's thoughts

_I wonder if she is still the same as when we were kids. People change and I have change, I have more than one friend now. But still does she remember me?_

-------------------------------------------------------

Huh, huh, huh.

The air she is breathing goes in and out, in and out as she runs through the forest. People voices can be heard from the background and all was shouting that they should find the girl.

_Never, no way in hell that I'm going back to that place again. Not after what they wanted me to do, they treat me just like I was some kind of slave or a doll. A doll who don't have a mind of its own, but I have never been like that and they can't change me._

The red haired girl stops running and turns around to look at the place she had been running from, when. BOOM

"What happened?"

"Fire, fire call 911."

"I don't think that would work we are in Russia and has a different number."

"Do something now!"

_That voice! No it couldn't be him. I blow his room up and he was supposed to be in there. Why is he still alive?_

"Yes master, Boris."

"And hurry up and find the girl, we need her for Plan B."

"Yes sir…"

She started to run again, run away from the voices, run away from her stalkers and most of all run away from HIM.

Huh, huh, huh…

She started to breath heavily again. _Damn them why did they have to give them so little food_, she thought. She ignored the pain that was going thru her limbs and ran faster, to her rescue. If she only made it to the station before it was too late she was going to be saved, and taken out from the misery she called life.

-------------------------

_I can see you and you can't get away from me. I am going to hunt you down and then you are going to be mine._

A flash braked through the night and revelled the red haired boy who was still looking at the running girl. A downpour started and the boy chuckled.

------------------------

_Finally I made it._ She thought when she sank down on the seat. The train started to move and soon she was on her way. She was soaking wet but didn't care. All she cared about was that she had managed to escape.

_Finally, I'm on my way. _She relaxed and let her head fall down on the comfortable chair with a big but happy sigh. _I am not going to miss that place. Train or die, train or die, push yourself to your limits, and the pain, all the pain._ She took of the coat he had left in the abbey to look at the bruises on her left arm. They were red and still hurt. _Why did they have to do this to me? Take me away from my family when I was five, and all I have left is the pain in my heart and an old photo. _At that thought she starts to search her pocket. And there deep down in her pockets was it.It was thumbed but not so damage. The photo showed a family who happily smiled at the camera._ This was before this happened, before they took me._ She looked at her mother and father and smiled at them, then her eyes moved away from them to the little boy and girl who sat in their laps. _I was almost five and my brother was still a baby, when they took me._ She sobbed.

_Ten years, ten years with training and more training, it didn't matter to them that I was the best in that rotten abbey they still wanted to improve my skills, even if it would kill me… _

A single tear fall from her check and she started to shake. She curled up in the chair and fell into a worried but well needed sleep. And her last word before she fell asleep was, "Kai."

_¨Sleep little princess I am going to protect you and help you on your journey and no matter what. I will always be there for you, because you are my chosen one.¨_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? I have thought about this story a really long time now but I have not managed to write it down till now. Where is she going to end up? Should I skip the part when she leaves Russia and only focus on the part when she meets new friends.Remember to R&R

_Sapphire Angels Devil. _


	2. Where Are You?

Hi and welcome back to Plan B. Before the story starts I would like to answer your reviews. Where are the reviews?

Kat: You don't have any.

Me: What!?

Kat: I said you don't have any.

Me: It can't bee true there has to bee._ Saph is desperately searching after the reviews._

Kat: He, he…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Where Are You?**

Kai is lying in his bed at Tyson's dojo, everything is still and silent except for his dreams, who keeps haunting him every time he falls asleep.

_It is dark and Kai is standing all alone. He sees a light and starts to run at it, the closer he gets the more he sees and soon he sees a girl in pain sitting on the cold, black floor shivering, He tries to remember her but he can't, all he can remember is that she looks familiar. Then Boris and Voltaires face comes before his eyes and they are standing at the girl with orange red hair laughing at her, hurting her. Kai can't watch them do that to her and starts once again to run. When he is almost by her side she looks up and whispers his name softly… "Kai." She looks into his eyes and all he can do is just stand there looking back. He tries to take a step but before his foot even touch the ground someone ells is standing in front of him, laughing at him and the girl. He stands in front of the girl but walks around her so he can breathe into her neck._

"_He can't help you, and soon enough you will be mine", he calmly says wile turning her head so it is facing his._

"_No," is the only word she can say before he kisses her, then a single tear is falling down her cheek. Kai can just stand there paralyzed by what he sees and then he starts to scream._

"_Tala! Leave her alone." _

_Tala only laughs and Kai is starting to get furious he charge but before he gets there. _He wakes up.

Still breathing hard after his nightmare he still remembers the look in her eyes before Tala kissed her. How frightened she looked …

--------------------------------------------------------------------

On the train Sinja is still sleeping and her dreams are not pleasant either.

_Everything is dark except for a beydish alone in the room. She walks to it and there she sees a boy with two coloured blue hair, brighter at the front darker at the back of his head. The boy is starring at a black Beyblade. The name Black Dranzer comes up in her mind. She looks down on the ground and noticed that her feet was smaller than she is used to then she looks back again at the boy, but the boy she saw there before is not longer a boy. He has grown and she feels that she have to, she can't see his face but starts to talk to him._

"_Who are you? Why are you here? And what are you doing with Black Dranzer?" _

_Without looking up at her the boy calmly starts to speak._

"_So that is what it is called Black Dranzer, the Beyblade I am designated to control the blade that can wipe out the whole world with one single attack."_

_Something snaps in her mind, she remembers that voice it was long ago but she still remembered it._

"_Kai, is that you?"_

_Finally the boy turns his face against hers, she looks into his eyes but all she can see is darkness._

"_I used to be him, but I am not anymore."_

"_But who are you then?"_

_But instead of answering he just takes up a launcher and gets ready to let it rip._

"_No don't do that it is dangerous you don't know all the power it has, you can't control that, you are not strong enough to control it and still be the same after it." She pleaded but he refused to listen to her cry._

"_Three…"  
"Don't"  
"Two…"  
"Please"  
"One…"  
"Noooo!"  
"Let It Rip!"_

_And with tremendous powers he launches the dark blade and with a smile on his face he follows all the destruction it causes._

"_Kai, no please stop."_

_But he don't listen instead he starts to laugh a laugh that goes to the bones in her and makes her cold, she starts to shiver, but refuse to let him win._

"_Kai, I know that is not you, please wake up, it can't be you I have known you almost my whole life and I know you would never surrender to that thing." But he just ignores her. She takes a step to come closer to him, but when he notice that he sends Black Dranzer to attack her. She sees it but it is too late, she closes her eyes prepared for the worst when. Nothing happened and before she opens her eyes she hears the one she think is Kai speak._

"_Who are you and why did you save her, she is just a pathetic human being unworthy."_

"_She is not unworthy."_

_She opens her eyes just to see another Kai?_

_Kai and Kai but who is the real one. She looks at them both and sees the darkness surrounding one of them and the light around the other one. _

"_I don't understand this. What is happening?"_

_Another voice can be heard, but the abbey is exploding and she can't hear more than, "Trust your heart." She starts to run from the flames but when she look back one of the Kai's are hurt and is lying lifeless on the floor and the other one is gone. Her legs tell her that she should run but her heart tells her that she should help him. She is stumbling towards him and helps him up and together they run outside the abbey, up in the forest. Kai is now lying on the bare ground but before she can check his injuries he is gone._

Sinja wakes up and at the thought of the dream she starts to cry because it wakes so many memories in her and so many questions.

"Where are you Kai, where are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hi again I know this was a bit short but I still hope you all liked it, but now._ Saph turns to Kat._ Where are my reviews?

Kat: What makes you think I have them?

Me: Just that it is always your fault.

Kat: That was not nice.

Me: What is this?_ Saph takes up a review from Kats pocket._

Kat: Ops, heh he, how did it get there?

Me: Don't play stupid.

Sinja: Just give them to her or ells she will hurt you.

Tiilia: Come on Kat not even I am so stupid that I stand between Saph and her reviews.

Kat: Fine._ She then tosses the reviews to Saph but she doesn't stop to run._

Me: Seems that she is smart after all, KAT IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU NEVER HAD BEEN CREATED!!!

Kat: Why do you think I am still running? _Mutters. _Crazy authoress.

Me: I heard you and I will get you after the reviews.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** I have never intend to do Kai more than slightly OOC and I'm sorry but there will be some travelling but it is just because you should get to know her and find out more about the red haired guy, like you can't guess who that is.

Kat: You know maybe they can't.

Me: Well they will, but I don't think it will be more than two chapters.

**Shaded Rouge** Well I think you found out who she where now, didn't you? And confused is good because then you get surprised when you get to know and want to read more, so you can find out even more. Did I confuse you with my answer? If I did I am sorry for that.

**StrawberrySoulReaper** And I am updating now.

Me: I am going to work without my computer for a little while but I had the chance to update this story before it goes away and I hope you all liked it and are going to review. And now Kat you better watch out!

Somwhere in France

Kat: I don't think she can find me here.

Me: There you are.

Kat: Ops, I think she could. HELP!!!


	3. Paris The City Of Love Or Something

Me: Hi I am back with my story and I hope you all like it this far.

Kat: They don't.

Me: What how can you say such thing?

Kat: It is easy I just open my mouth and says it.

Me: Ha, ha really funny but now to my story enjoy and leave a nice review on your way out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Paris The City Of Love Or Something…**

Somewhere in Russia

"I want you to find her" Boris screamed this to the Demolition boys. "We need her for Plan B"

"We will find her and bring her to you"

"Good Tala I am sure that you will be able to find her, and when you do bring her to me, she has some things she needs to get punished for…"

Somewhere in Paris…

Sinja walks down the boulevard, she is looking sadly at all the couples and the happy families surrounding her on the street.

_Why could it not be me? Why am I not the one who smiles with my mother, hugs my father and teases my brother? Why did this have to happen to me and…?_

She doesn't have time to think more because she just walked into somebody.

"Oh I am sorry I did not mean to…"

"It's okay."

Sinjas POV

-------------------

I looked up and found that I had walked right into a green haired boy who now smiled at me, and on his left side was a blond boy who had an even bigger smile than the green haired.

"What is your name?" The boy with blond hair asked me.

"I don't know if I should tell you that."

"Why not? We are not going to bite you princess."

_Princess?  
"_Enrique where is your manners?"

"Well Oliver I did not know I really had any."

The boy who I think was Oliver just shocks his head and looked at me.

"You have to excuse my friend for his behaviour."

"Well…" I said and smiled at them. "I think I can do that."

"As you heard I am Oliver," the green haired boy said when he took my hand and kissed it.

"And I am Enrique," but when he said it his kiss was not aiming for my hand so I stepped away and let him kiss the parking meter instead of me.

"Hey what was that for I was just trying to be friendly?"

"I think that was a little bit too friendly for me," I said and smirked.

I looked at Oliver and saw that he was trying to hold his laugh back, but failed.

"So Enrique is she a good kisser?"_ Oliver said and pointed at the parking meter._ "I think she likes you."

"Quiet Oliver"

I started to laugh at them and they looked sheepily at me.

"I'm sorry but you guys are just funny."

"Well can we funny guys get the honour to escort you to your hotel?" Oliver then said.

At this sentence I felt just how fast my face darkened, and on their looks I knew I felt right.

"I am not going to stay here long…"

"What? You are not going to stay long here in the world's most beautiful city?" Oliver said and looked at me.

"Don't forget that it is also called the city of love" Enrique said and looked at me with a grin.

"I don't have time to…"

"But we insist, right Oliver? She can stay at your place for a while."

"But I…"

"Oh it's not a problem at all he has a big mansion you are not going to be a bearding."

And after that he just arm hooked me and dragged me to Oliver's place.

_Well maybe I can wait here and avoid THEM better if I have a hide out._

_--------------------------- _

"Is this where you live?" I said and looked with awe at the house or rather castle. _It is even bigger than the abbey._

"Then you should see my house it is even bigger."

"You don't know that yet they are not done measuring my house yet."

And then they started to talk about whose house was the biggest but I did not listen to them I was to busy looking at everything. The house was full of art and beautiful sculptures that took your breath away. I let the guy's guide me to the guest room and when I was there all I could do was just smile.

The room was of course very beautiful with curtains and art hanging on the wall. It had a bed and a big desk with a flowerpot filled with flowers that really smelled like summer. The room had a warm orange colour and the window was so big that I first thought that there was no wall there.

I turned around to look at them and when they asked me what I thought I just replied with a big sunny smile. "It is really beautiful…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am going to find her and bring her back to the abbey. _The boy thought when he was running thru the forest. He ran against a helicopter that was waiting for him and stepped into it.

"Well Tala I hope you understand the instructions I have gave you."

Tala turned his head against Boris and nodded before the helicopter flew off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where can he be?_ Sinja thought this while she was lying on ""her"" bed. _I have been here in three days now I better get moving before they kick me out. But I am still tired, and my injuries are not healed yet. _She sighs and looked at her arm. It was still bruised but the bruises was almost gone by now, all that was left from her punishment was a little blue mark and some dry blood._ I still remember when I got this. _She pulled down the sleeves so she did not have to see them anymore but the memories continued to haunt her.

_I was alone in my room as I always was, just because there were only four no three people I got to talk to. Boris and Voltaire,_ she got a really bad taste in her mouth when she thought about them._ They had been sort of nice to me when I still was young, but then they decided something I did not get to know about and looked me in to my room and the only thing I could do there was train and sleep. A very boring life but what else could I do? At first there where more people I could talk to, but then they disappeared and all I had left was four people, no three because he was not there anymore. Just because of…_

"Are you up?"

Sinja's POV

-----------------

Enrique and Oliver walked into the room. But they knew that I was up and dressed by this time but every day Enrique asked the same question.

"As always" I smiled and sat up on the bed, looked at them. Thru the past week we had became friends and even if I did not tell them anything about my past they did not seem to mind at all. They even supported me.

"Well we have a surprise for you."

When Oliver said this, my hair started to stand up and I got goose bumps, I hated those words, because they had destroyed them for me. But I did not have time to ask more before two girls ran into the room.

"Hi" I looked confused at the girls but I responded.

"Hi, umh who are you girls?"

"Enrique poo, have you not told her yet?"

_Enrique poo?_ At those words my mouth turned my smile into a grin. And a giggle started to search its way up thru my throat.

"Enrique poo?"

"Yes it is our nickname on him, isn't it cute?"

"Very" I said this and looked really amused at the scene in front of me. _Looks like Enrique have some girl friends; well I don't care as long as he is happy. I don't want a guy._

"So Sinja what do you say?"

"Huh?" I said when they woke me up from my thoughts, and then I looked really confused at the girl who had asked the question.

"Do you want to come and shop with us, the guys is paying for everything."

"I don't know."

"Come on" And when they said that the girls started to drag me against the door and all I could do was follow.

---------------------------------------------

Me: And that was it for today. Yay! : D

Tiilia: This end was a little bit mean.

Me: What? You think so I mean I could have left when they dragged Sinja with them.

Tiilia:But don't you think you made them slightly OOC?  
Me: Yeah but at least I hope I didn't do them too much OOC.

Kat: Do you want a piece of advice.

Me: Maybe, what?

Kat: Quit when you still can.

Me: No way, what would the reviewers say about that?

Tiilia: We can ask them.

Me: Yeah but I think I know what they would say, I am going to miss Sinja when she is in my story… Anyways have any ideas, want to read more? Then give me reviews and make me happy and I shall update. Oh and I am soon going to present a new OC.


	4. A Deep Red Shadow

Me: See Kat I told you that they liked my story.

Kat:…

Me: What is it, have you lost your tongue?

Kat: I can't believe that they actually like this.

Me: Thanks a lot for your support. -.-U

Tiilia: Boinky, boinky, boiky!

Me: What is her problem?  
Kat: I think she has found your secret sugar supplies.

Me: What, no! My sugar, my candy, my everything. _And as usual am I running away at this_ _point to see if she has left anything of my candy still uneaten._

Kat: Sucker! _Walks away munching on my candy._

**Chapter 4  
A Deep Red Shadow**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have found her…"

The boy took up his black and red cell phone and started to dial the number. But then he got a better idea. He took the cell phone and let it slide down back into his pocket and started to follow the girls who finally started to move into a boutique. Standing in the shadows Tala saw the three girls in the shop walking around. The two who was with Sinja bought almost everything they saw but Sinja just walked around and looked like she was not comfortable at all in the big store.

-----------------------------------------------

Sinja just stood there gasping at all the clothes in there. Everything was so beautiful. She walked to a light purple dress and took up the prise tag. But she only needed a glimpse of it to see that it was way too much to pay for a dress even if it was as beautiful as this was. She turned her head to the right and looked at the two girls who had followed or rather dragged her to the shop. _They don't seem to mind that it's expensive. _She looked back at the dress and started to walk away, but before she was able to take more then two steps the girls were by her side.

"Are you not going to try it?"

Sinja shocked her head. "It is too expensive."

"Nonsense, it will look good on you…"

-------------------------------------------------

"Let it Rip!" The two boys yelled and saw the blue and white Beyblade clash into each other with tremendous power. The blades were spinning around in the dish so fast that it was hard to follow them when you only had your eyes to help you.

"I will get you again Kai"

Kai just looked concentrated on his blade and ignored the other blader, like always was Tyson so sure that he was going to win and instead of letting his blade work he let his mouth do.

"Tyson concentrate on the match instead of trying to psych Kai" Hilary screamed, witch made both Tyson and Kai to lose their focus. Their blades clashed into each other and fell out from the beydish. It was a tie.

"Look what you did Hilary!"

"Me! It's not my fault that you need to train"

"It was your fault that I lost"

"Nuh hu"

_Can't they ever shut up?_

"Are you okay Kai you look irritated?"

"Hnn" Kai walked away and leaved Ray there with his question unanswered. Ray sighed and looked back at Hilary and Tyson's fight where Kenny now tried to interfere.

_Are they never going to grow up?_

------------------------------------------------

"Oh it really fits you, you should buy it!"

"I don't know" Sinja took a closer look into the mirror and did a little pirouette to see how the dress looked from different angles.

"But it look gorgeous on you" Bianca (The blond) said and smiled at Sinja. "And if you don't buy then I will."

"I don't think that I want it." Sinja said and walked back into the dressing room to get changed.

-------------------------------

After some hours of shopping witch I am going to skip so I won't bore you to death with it. They started to walk against a park.

-------------------------------

"Look it's the Beypark!" One of the girls screamed and started to drag Sinja with her.

"The Beypark, what is that?" Sinja asked the girls. The question did not slow down the girls they just kept on walking or rather running and answered the question at the same time.

"It is the park where Oliver and Tyson tied in a battle and Enrique and Oliver was going to wait on us there.

_I see._

"Oh okay." Sinja sighed but walked behind the two girls who almost ran to see their Enrique poo. But she did not walk for long when she heard something behind her; she turned around and saw something red in the bushes behind her.

_No it can't be him._ Sinja gasped but shrugged it off. _No it can't be him, or can it? No! _She shocked her head. _It is impossible that he already have found me. _She continued to walk to were Enrique and Oliver was waiting for them when she heard it. She stopped and started to listen carefully the wind was blowing and other kids were blading around her she could hear that by all the screams that sounded, Let it Rip! And I am going to get you this time, but it was of course in the France language but Oliver had learned her a little so she understood that.

She turned around and started to look at her friends, they were now blading and Enrique had his two cheerleaders behind him. She then looked to her right side and started to spin around, slowly so she would not miss anything. Then she heard it again closer this time and then she saw him. Her heart started to beat faster then she thought was possible and the panic took a hard grip on her throat, her mind screamed to her that she should run and she obeyed it and started to run into the trees that were surrounding her from almost every angle. She ran in an attempt to escape from him but her plan back fired and she found that he was right in front of her.

"So we meet again."

"Tala!" Sinja gasped. Her heart started to race even faster and all her memories from their past hit her with the same force as a nuclear bombs impact would have. Tala saw this and moved closer to the terrified girl who just looked at him with her eyes wide open. Sinja let him come one step closer, two steps, three steps but when he was going to take his fourth step she backed away, slowly so he might not would notice it.

"Are you afraid?" He stopped and looked at Sinja with a cooked eye brown.

Sinja was shivering, shacking inside but since she did not want Tala to notice she just looked back at him with cold eyes.

"I am not afraid of you; I just don't want to have anything to do with you!" She screamed this with anger in her voice. She once again felt her heart race in her chest but this time it was not because of fear it was because she was angry. Angry because of what they had done to her, angry because they had locked her into a room and took her freedom from her and most of all angry because of their plans for her…

"You can't just come here and expect me to follow you I thought my little fireworks had proved that."

"Yes and it was really pretty to watch, almost as pretty as you are."

Sinja got Goosebumps on her arms when he said that.

"If this was three years ago I would have liked to her what you said but now it just disgusts me." Sinja turned around and started to run but the boy was soon right behind her and in less then a second had he grabbed her. She tried to get away from his grip but all her efforts were giving her was just a fall to the ground.

Sinja was now lying there on the ground and Tala just stood there and looked down at her. His lips turned to a smirk and he started to chuckle.

"You really think he still remembers you, don't you?"

Sinja just stared blankly at him. _What is he talking about?_

"Don't you remember? Well maybe this will fresh your mind up a bit" He search true his pocket till he found what he was looking for. He took it up and tossed it to Sinja. Sinja caught it in the air and then she just looked stunned at what he had tossed at her. It was not so big and black, it was cold but she sensed great powers from it, and the bird beast started to glow when she looked at it.

"But this is…" She thought for a second before she remembered. Her eyes got a darker shade of brown and when she knew what it was she tossed it back at the red head that still stood there looking at her with a grin.

"Do you remember now?"

"How did you get that? Don't you know how dangerous it is? It almost took his soul."

"Whose soul did it almost take?"

"Like you don't know?"

"I want to hear you say his name, come on spit it out."

"You know him to well he was also your best friend"

"So you do still remember him"

Sinja just closed her eyes and felt all her hope disappear. _Now he knows, but maybe he already did know? Maybe he just wanted to distract me, get me frightened and easier to trick, but that is not going to happen._

She started to stand up slowly and when she was on her feet she glared at Tala with cold intensive eyes.

"He is not going to be able to help you, he don't remember you anymore"

"You don't know that" Sinja was almost snapping and in her mind she just wanted to hit him, hit him hard and then run away from him.

The boy moved closer fast and when he was so near that she could feel his breath her whole body screamed to her to run, run and don't turn around. He and Kai had been like brothers to her and now she hated one of them.

"He has forgotten all about you, there is no meaning for you to run." Sinja took a quick step to get away from him and then she turned her head around slowly and when she did so she started to talk and her voice dripped like it was venom.

"You don't know him and I admit that neither do I anymore but he have not forgot me, we promised each other that we never would." When she had said that she turned her head around again and started to run away from Tala and make her way out from the park. Tala chuckled and looked after her but he did not even make an effort to follow her.

"She got away. You had her and you let her go" A shadow from behind him started to talk and move out from his hide out.

"Don't worry she'll be back she has no were ells to go and now when she is vulnerable and starting to lose her hope she is going to be more interesting to catch…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: The only part I am really satisfied with is the end.

Kat: Like the readers care about what you think.

Me: I think they do and as I promised I will now introduce a new OC just because I need her in the story but she is not here yet.

Tiila: Saph were is she?

Me: She has to have a name and a personality before I can bring her here and I just have the looks I don't know yet how her personality is like. But now am I going to describe her and if you have a name or a personality suggestion say it in a review even if I don't pick what you are suggesting it will maybe help me come up with something.

-----------------------------------

She has waist long pink purple hair. Yes it is some sort of colour between pink and purple and she has some darker curly bangs. Her eyes are light pink and she is around 14-15 years old. She wears a shirt simulate to the one Kai wears in V-force because it has does wing thingy's, the shirt is in a light pink colour and the bottom if it has the same a bit darker red pinkish colour as the "wings" has. She also wears a black short skirt that has a white lining at the bottom. Don't, and I mean it, don't mistake her for some Mariah look alike because that is all I can say she is not like her.

Kat: Really.

Me: Yes I actually made her up around 24:00 in the middle of the night because I could not sleep and I just draw her I did not even think.

Kat: That would explain many things.

Me: Like what?

Kat: Well you did almost the same when you created Tiilia and I think you forgot her brain.

Me: Uhm no but I was ill and it was night when I created Sinja and she turned out really good I think you are the biggest problem around here and I created you sometime when the sun was still up. Anyways BYE!!! And now am I going to keep on and argue with my OC.

Tiilia: I am cute!!!

Me: -.-U Yeah sure… Remember to review!!!


	5. Your Place Is In The Darkness

Hi I am back and I am hoping to get many reviews on this story.

Kat: Don't count on it.

Me: I am actually counting on it and please review me and then the reviews maybe make me so happy that I will update faster, but now to the story fellow comrades.

My OC's: Huh!

Me: Let's start the story.

**Chapter 5**

**Your Place Is In The Darkness**

"Hello is anybody home?" Sinja walked around outside the dojo, she had been there almost fifteen minuets and no one had answered her yet. _Maybe are they not home. _Sinja shock her head before she took her small back pack with her belongings and started to walk away slowly. _It took me a week to get here and they are not even home. _She sighed and started to walk a bit faster. _I even had to sneak away from my new friends, but I had to I could not put them into any danger it would not have been right. _She started to jog. _All this is Tala's fault if it hasn't been for him I could have stayed there longer. I could have lived a normal life with friends. _She started to run and tears started to fall from her eyes. _And if it was not for Boris and Voltaire I would never have had these wishes, these desires. I had been a normal girl. _She ran so fast that she did not even see were she ran.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry" Sinja had knocked right into a dark haired girl. But after she had apologised she just kept on running.

"That was a bit harsh Kat"

"I know but I did not have time to say anything ells, she just ran away"

"I think she cried" The two other girls looked at Tiilia when she did her statement.

"Should we run after her" The pink purple haired girl said and looked at the direction that Sinja had ran at.

"No we leave her alone Nichi"

And with that they walked away at another direction.

-

Sinja was tired and did not think too much about the girls she had bumped into. _What should I do? _And without even thinking was Sinja running into the woods. She ran till she could not run anymore and then she just fell in a pile against a rock. _I am in the woods. _Not until now had she thought about were she had been running. _It is just like the old days, when we were young and I still could go outside that stupid abbey. Just like when we were kids and got to play. But that was before Boris showed up and said that we should not play if we were going to be the best bladers. We were only six or seven years old back then, it was the old days when I still believed that my parents would come and get me and I would run into their arms and ask why they did not get me sooner. _She sobbed and change the way she was sitting till she was comfortable. _But then when the abbey exploded and I found out the truth about what had happened to my parents. _Her gaze got cold just when she thought about it, she did not want to think about it but all her memories just came and with them that strange dream she had on the train._ It was that day when Kai tested Black Dranzer, I had heard him sneak away and followed him to the blade. _She shivered at the thought. _I felt that there was something wrong with that blade but I could not do anything than watch him use its powers. Watch him do what most of the children there wanted to do. Destroy the abbey and all the pain it inflicted on them. _She looked at her hands and saw that she was shaking, but her mind did not leave her alone all her memories just came and did not leave her alone even when she wanted them to._ I saw him faint and the abbey burn, I carried him out and then I found that piece of paper._ She did not have time to think more because she heard some voices from a distance and they sounded familiar, she stopped to remember and just listened. _I think I have heard these voices before. _She listened more carefully at the voices and tried to figure out were she had heard them before.

"But Kenny we have been training for hours now let's go and eat something."

"Tyson you are not going to stay as the world champ if you don't train"

"It is just so typical of Tyson to think about food. Don't you think Kai?"

_Kai?_ Sinja's eyes were wide open now and she started to recognise the voices. _Can it be? The Bladebreacker, it has to be. _Sinja thought this thought over and over again while she made her way true (and around) the trees and bushes that was in her way. Then she saw him, she was on the top of the stairs but there down at the beach was he. _I knew I recognised the voices I have heard them before when they were in Moscow in the blading championship._

"Kai." She whispered and then smiled because she was so happy. She continued to stare even when Kai and Tyson screamed "Let it Rip!"

_-_

_I know that she is here I saw her run into the forest._ Tala thought as he walked into the forest. _And when I get her will Boris be very pleased with me._ He walked until he saw a red head behind some bushes. _Now I got you._

_-_

_Is… Is that really him? _Even in her thoughts was her voice shaky like she had been tuning a marathon and now was at the end. _He is like I remembered him_. Sinja stroke some hair away from her face and looked down at the group standing below her, at the beach. _He has friends now._ Sinja smiled. _Looks like he is doing fine even without me. _She shocked her head._ I better go I don't want to be a burden. _Sinja turned around to walk away but when she did so she heard a familiar voice.

"Have you been missing me?"

"Tala!" Sinja gasped after air and her face turned a shade whiter like she had seen a ghost, but she did see a ghost, a ghost from her past.

"From the look on your face I think you have" Tala smiled a smile that could melt a fangirls heart in no time but Sinja knew better than that.

"I thought that I told you to leave me alone"

"Yes you did but I have to take you with me Sunshine."

"Don't call me that!" Sinja took a quick step and started to run into the forest.

"I have always liked the hunt the most" Then Tala ran after her into the forest.

Kai turned around when he heard the voices and he did it in time just to see them run into the forest he recognised them immediately, and before he even thought a single thought was he running after them with his Dranzer blade in a hard grip.

"Kai what are you doing?" But Kai is not listening to Tyson's scream. Mostly because he never did but also because he was already to far away to hear it. _Was it her? Could it be? And was that guy Tala? _Kai started to run into the forest after the figures he had seen. He ran till he heard voices.

"Leave me alone" Said the female voice.

"I will never leave you alone your place is in the darkness…"

* * *

Me: Okay I know that this was a bit mean end but an update is an update. Oh and I have a name on my new OC her name is Nichi Nigatsu and I have a last name one Kat I can just not find it but I will get back on that. And now am I all alone my OC's are in the story and I am here alone. But I still got your reviews and now am I going to answer them.

**Tala'sgrl** No I have not forgot your old username I liked it why did you change it? Well now have I updated so here you go hope you liked.

**Kai-is-my-heartthrop **Thank you for thinking it is good and your wish is granted.

**K.A.T Hiwatari **Thank you for your try to help and I now have a name on her inspired from the Japanese language, I don't remember what the words was but I got inspired from them. I will maybe change her name some time in the future but Nichi is her name at the moment and if you have a nickname suggestion then tell me because I got sip, non, nothing, inget, not a clue, nada, nufing…

Well that was it and remember to review please, I want more reviews on this story look I got only 3 on my last chapter ¨points at her reviews¨ but for now BYE!


	6. Why?

A wolf is running true the forest haunting after his pray  
A girl is what he follows and it is to her dismay  
The phoenix has finally woken up and makes the rest clear  
To be apart is to die a bit, and that is what Shakespeare says  
how and when, now or then what has been can not become  
what has been can never change but the future is in your hands  
so take a chance just go ahead and see what you can get  
Search the luck and find it then in a strange place somewhere  
In a forest the lights is off but the seeking will just begin there.  
Poem by: Sapphire Angels Devil as an intro to this chapter.  
**Chapter 6 Why?**

"I will never leave you alone your place is in the darkness…"

"Tala what are you doing?" Kai looked at them both and his fists where shaking when he saw the scene that he had seen in his dream, only this time it was for real.

"Ah so your hero is here now Sinja"

Kai's eyes were now wide open. "Sinja?" He asked and looked at the girl who had, had her eyes filled with hate, anger and sadness just a second ago but now he saw something more in her eyes, hope.

"Kai you remember me" She smiled at him and tried to pull away from Tala's grip. "Let go Tala!" She screamed.

"No, I won't. You have been a bad girl and bad girls need to get punished for what they do" Tala looked at her with cold eyes and a grin that made her think about wolves running in a dark forest when they had spotted their pray.  
"Let her go Tala!"

"No Kai I wont, not this time never"

"Enough!" Sinja screamed and feel in a pile to the ground. Kai took a step closer and Tala bent down when something ells happened.

They where deep into the woods but even from outside it you could see what they saw, a silver flash that blinded them and made both the bladers to back away, holding their hands in front of their eyes. When the flash subsided the two boys stood by each others side not knowing how they ended up there, but they was not thinking about that. They where thinking about what was in front of them instead.

"What are you?" Tala said and looked at the bit beast that was bent over the girl.

It was a black panther but even though it was black it shine like the moon in the night. It had armour on its paws and around it head and neck but it was still beautiful to look at. Dark blue eyes looked at them before the big cat sat in front of the girl to protect her.

"I am this girl's watcher, her bit beast as you call it. I am her guardian and I am here to put an end to all this"

The boys cold not move their gaze away from it even if they wanted to and the voice continued to speak.

"This is not her or any others choice but she still has some power in this subject." It growled and its tail whipped from side to side to show its anger when it started to stand up. "I am going to take her with me and if one of you finds us, I will not do anything to stop you. It is my will that she is going to be unharmed but in this way are many going to be hurt"

The blinding flash came back but this time was both the panther and Sinja gone and all that was left was the voice from the big bit beast.

"Find her if you can"

Tala and Kai looked at each other, glared, and then they ran deeper into the forest but at different ways.

* * *

Me: Uhm yay one more chapter done, but I don't like it that much actually and it was once again a cliffy but a well ¨shrugs¨ I wanted to update something and I will try to get the next chapter done soon and longer. But now my reviews…

**Loveisandiftuseitwisely** Thanks and do you mean in my profile or mail it to you?

**Bladebreackers** I think you got your answers, and thanks for liking my fic. :D

**Psuriko** Yup a cliffhanger, and what did you mean with that Nichi's name implies two/half and yes I know that with which and witch but I am trying to change that ion my writing. And last I love to shop but even I got bored of writing the shopping part and if I got bored how would not you guys react?

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Tirza is not her yet but I'll tell you when she arrives, lol.

**Tala'sTwinSister** Updated sorry I kept you waiting for so god damn long. And if you love Tala go to FAC there are tons of pic's of him there and one I can remember at the moment are one with his shirt of. And many others :P


	7. The Hunt In The Forest

Here is the chapter you have been waiting for, sorry for the long wait but yeah I have been busy. But now read and review when you are done, and please read the little note in the end.

_**

* * *

**_

The Hunt In The Forest.

Tala and Kai looked at each other, glared, and then they ran deeper into the forest but at different ways.

Sinja woke up feeling dizzy and shaky. She tried to stand up but her legs did not obey her and slowly she sank back to the ground. Her head was pounding like a hammer inside and she had some vague memories of what happened.

_Kai… Kai was there, and so was Tala_. Sinja thought and looked around herself tried to see where she was. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ She tried to stand up again but she felt the pain go thru her limbs and joints and fell back on her butt shaky like a leaf in the wind that was blowing away to a far away place, not knowing how or when it would land. Her fingers patted the ground and she felt the pain go thru her right hands index finger. She took it up and looked at it. It was brown from the dirt and there it was well hidden but when the blood came she saw it more clearly, a little scar that something had made. Probably sharp and pointy, but she was so tired felt so weak. _What happened?_ And with that she fell asleep in a hole in a big old tree with her bitbeast watching over her.

**Kai's POV**

Kai felt the anger inside him but he made it stop dead in its tracks and just kept on running. He was upset, and angry with himself. He ran deeper and deeper till he saw that all the light that still was coming from the fainting sun was just a tiny little spot on the sky. He stopped for a while and punched a tree really hard. _How could I? _His hands where shaking and he pressed his jaws tight together in his try to make him calm down. _So many memories it brings back, why? Why did I leave her? She helped me get away from them but sacrificed herself for my sake. And in the end there was no use for it. They got me but kept us separated so none of us would get away. And I just left her there dangling between life and death, just like the others. The others in that rotten abbey, with HIM watching over them. HIM and my grandfather. _He looked up into the tree tops and saw throe the tiny little glimpse he could get that it was dark outside now and the stars was starting to show up on the night sky. He had not been noticing this before and now he felt that he had to hurry even more. _If it gets dark and…_

**Normal POV**

He did not have to think more before that first raindrop touched him, it was raining.

"Faster" he ran into the forest and searched around for one hour before he noticed a thing, somewhere in that deep forest there was a light. First he wanted to ignore it because it could be someone that looked after him and he had promised her that he would help her. He had given that promise to her many years ago…

"_**Kai try to catch me!" Sinja ran around the yard dodged from the kids trying to catch her, but she only noticed her friend that was chasing her.**_

"_**Sinja stop running at once!" Boris voice echoed but she just turned around and let her tongue slip thru her lips and then she ran faster.**_

"_**You will never catch me!" She giggled and saw Tala in front of her. He was also in their game and she pretended that she had forgotten that and ran against him. Tala first smirked and opened his arms to catch her. He was not prepared for what she was going to do. Sinja ran to him but when she was almost there she made a left turn and ran at the other way making some of her followers to bounce right into the red head that thought that he had won.**_

"**_I said that you never would catch me!" She turned her head around and smiled at the human pile._**

**_It was a game they usually played. Sinja had invented it herself since she was the only girl around the abbey and many of the boys wondered what exactly a girl was she had agreed that the one that had caught her would get a surprise that could be anything from a hug to a kiss. They did not show the price in front of Boris but all the boys that where around 7-9 years old and had gotten separated from their parents wanted to know what it was. They just weakly remembered their mothers' soft hugs and kisses and to remember they played this game. Sinja on the other hand had been old enough to remember it when she got taken away to the abbey so she remembered it clearly and was also not bothered at all to show affection to anyone, witch Boris desperately tried to change. By bottling up her feelings and not show her any sign of emotion._**

"**_I will get you just wait Sinja!" Tala tried to scream from the bottom of the human pile but she just giggled and ran right into Kai._**

"_**Oopss…" She said and looked up at the one that had captured her.**_

"**_Got you" Kai smiled and hugged the girl. He was the only one that did not want any kiss as a price._**

"_**Looks like you got me again" Sinja smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Sorry Tala better luck next time!"**_

"_**Young lady!"**_

**_Both the children gulped and looked at the purple haired man that had stepped thru the yard like there was nothing in the way and now moved closer to them._**

"**_How many times do I have to tell you that you should not run around and you!" He screamed but in a dark scary voice that made the blood in their veins freeze and looked straight at Kai "You know better then to run after, and you know to well what happens."_**

_**Kai gulped and made himself prepared for his punishment, when… Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Sinja standing in front of him.**_

"_**It was my fault he tried to catch me" She said and looked at Boris with cold in her eyes. "I should get punished not him, he has done nothing wrong!" She screamed right into his face. "You know you want to hurt me not him" Boris looked surprised at the girl for one second and then he smirked.**_

"_**As you wish…" He said and did a hand motion to call on the guards. "You will be instead of him"**_

_**Sinja walked with the guards and did not even look back until.**_

"_**Sinja, no it was my fault!" She turned around and looked at him.**_

"_**Don't worry you can protect me later"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**She said it"**_

"_**Who?"**_

_**Sinja tapped her head and smiled. "The nice lady I talked about" Then she walked with the guards again before they dragged her away with them.**_

_**That night could no one sleep in the abbey because of all the noises, but what surprised them most was that she did not cry or scream at all from the torture even though they saw her limp around two days after. **_

Kai shook his head to get rid of all the sad memories. We were too young then but I will protect her now, the same way she did for me. Kai leaned against a tree to catch his breath when he saw it again, stronger this time. He decided that he should follow the light to see what it was.

Faster and faster he made it to the light and saw what it was. Sinja was lying inside a tree curled up and shivering in her sleep and outside the tree was the bitbeast that had taken her away with it. He took a careful step closer to the panther beast that stood up on its four legs when it had spotted him.

"_Welcome, master Kai"_ It said and bowed its head lightly. _"We have been waiting"_

Kai just looked at the bitbeast and then he saw a red glow coming from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Dranzer.

"_Welcome master" The giant phoenix said and looked at its master. "I knew you would make it before him"_

"Why are you not in your blade Dranzer?" Kai said and looked at Dranzer.

"_I am here to see and help you. Didn't you wonder where the light came from?"_

Kai just looked at the two standing side by side. _"You passed Luna's test by yourself but we had the permission to help you by being your guides, the only thing you had to do was choose to follow us."_

"_In almost the same way as your beloved bird helped you, young Tala got some help from his wolf."_

"Uhmn…" Sinja said inside the tree and tried to turn around but she had so little room in the tree that it was hard for her.

"_Take her with you master Kai. My mistress needs to get dry or ells is she going to be unprotect able"_

Kai nodded and lifted up the soaked wet girl and lifted his head up to face the sky, he had not noticed this before but it was raining and cot a single star could be seen on the night sky. He turned around and ran out of the forest with the two beasts looking at him.

"_You did a good job choosing him Dranzer. He is worthy"_

_The red bird looked at the Black Panther and sighed. "I know he just have to learn that he can count on others than himself and rely on his own inner power."_

_Luna nodded and looked at the sky before Dranzer continued. "It seems clear to me that you chose wisely to and that your chosen on is going to follow the future you have set up for her."_

"_I believe so too, I believe so…"_

* * *

Oh this chapter is not that good but I still like it. Hope you did. But yeah uhm, just wanted to tell you that the rating may go up in the later chapters due to violence and mentioning adult content. Hope this is not going to be a problem and if it is I can try and kiddie proof it a bit. If you want me to write a poem as a start on every coming chapter just tell me and I'll do it but now my reviews.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** No I did only work on it like three seconds at the most ¨shrugs¨ I am good at making poems and I was in a poem mood. When I think about it I most have at least one shoebox with poems only that they are spread out in the house…  
I know it was short and I did not want to put it up that way but you have been waiting for so long that I felt guilty if I did not put anything up soon. Good luck with the tests I have been in the same situation and I don't want to be in it again. Yeah sure I passed but I was so tired that I was like a zombie in a week after. Tests melt brains and that is a fact from me. But well good luck and don't say thank you then you jinxes it, lol.

**Bladebreackers** I am trying to make them longer and update soon but I have so much in my mind and so little time that it is taking a while, sorry… But thankies for liking it.

**Tala'sTwinSister** I did not know that… But hah I found you and left a nice little review in you profile. Thanks!

**Torri-Chiobie** Cool Plz review more, lol. Thanks for the review.

I know more people reads this so please leave a review if you do since it helps me by making me happy and then I write more.


	8. In Tyson's Dojo

Hi sorry for this really late update but I have been busy and well that's all I have been busy and a bit on authors block but who isn't? But enough chatting I am just going to let you read the chapter that you have been waiting for. Enjoy and leave me a review, Thank you! Oh and ideas are welcome and accepted.

**_Why?_**  
Can't let go  
But still got to try  
Don't what will happen next  
Why? I ask  
Why? I beg  
But no one answers my cry  
Answers I need  
Answers I seek  
Still with your heart in my grip  
Still with mine in yours  
Why? I ask  
Why? I beg  
Why? Don't you answer me?  
Distance can tear you apart  
But this makes my life so hard  
It is only a word  
But I want to know  
Why? Can't it be like it used to?

Why? Can't it be the same?  
We still love yet not so hard  
That we squeeze the hearts in our hand  
Why did we give such precious gifts to each other anyways?

(Intro to chapter 8 Poem by Sapphire Angels Devil  
Ps. I know this isn't the best poem for this chapter but it a old one I found and I still like it Ds.)

**_Chapter 8_**

_**In Tyson's Dojo**_

Kai nodded and lifted up the soaked wet girl and then turned his head up to face the sky, he had not noticed this before but it was raining and not a single star could be seen on the night sky. He turned around and ran out of the forest with the two beasts looking at him.

They talked for a while before they disappeared in the shapes of two shining lights that went straight to their blades without Kai and the fainted Sinja noticing.

Sinja's POV

My head felt like a drum when I woke up and found out that I wasn't in the tree anymore. I was in a room and from the reflection that came from a window in the room could I see that it was day now, I must have been sleeping for a long time. _I need to get up, to see where I am. _I thought and started to crawl to the end of the bed, my arms and legs were a bit shaky but I continued till I reached the bedpost. When I was there I took one over the edge and then the other one. I tried to stand up but instantly felt that my legs was not in the condition that they where able to bear my weight so I feel back on the bad panting a bit. I felt like all my strength had slipped away from me, like sand running true my fingers while I desperately tried to get a grip around it, but all I got from that was the feeling that I was so tired. I crawled back to the pillow in the bed and when my head was in the same position as it first had been when I woke up I was so tired but I didn't want to sleep just yet so I gazed around in the room and notice that the books and clothes where shoved into a corner in the room. My lips turn into a faint smile and then I tried to find out where the door was. When I found it I felt that my gaze got dimmer and soon I fell into a worried sleep.

Normal POV

"_Where am I?" said Sinja and took a step forward and notices a bell ringing when she did like that._

"_Tea anyone?" She looked at the white bunny that had appeared at her feet's, and shock her head._

"_This can't be happening"_

"_Well it is"_

"_Who…?" Sinja felt her arms getting goose bumps and her heart start to race, she shivered and started to sweats when she recognised the voice. "No it can't be" She said and looked at the bunny. The bunny looked back at her and then smiled when it turned into a person. She held back a scream and turned around and saw him there._

"_Well do you want tea now then? Or maybe you want to get back instead, back where you belong."_

"_This can't be happening"_

"_I have already said it is"_

"_But how!" Sinja said and looked at the two purple haired men that were looking at her without any emotions on their faces. "And why are you following me?"_

"_You know why…"_

"_No I don't know why!" Sinja screamed and ran away from them, her dress crawled like a snake around her wrists making it difficult to get away but she still tried and didn't stop until she reached a tree._

"_Why…? Why are they doing like this?" She panted when she leaned against the tree._

"_It is your destiny Sin…"_

"_What?" _

"_I said it is your destiny and you can't escape it"_

"_No…" Sinja backed away from the tree and from behind it she saw a shadow reaching out after her. She continued to back away till she bumped into someone. She gulped and closeed her eyes when she turned around, her hand are shaking but she still touched the person and felt his heart inside his chest, dudunk dudunk dudunk… She opened her eyes carefully and when she did like that she saw who it was._

"_Tala?" she screamed with a weak voice._

"Well who is she? Come on Kai you got to tell us" Tyson said to their team captain and did some hand motions.

"Do you know her Kai?" Ray asked and looked at him. Kai glared at them before he walked away.

"Wait Kai you haven't told us yet. Who is she!" Tyson screamed after him when he walked away.

"Tyson I don't think we will know by screaming at each other." Max said to his friend and looked at the direction Kai disappeared at.

"So the girl is there… Well that wasn't to hard to figure out Kai" The voice spitted out the name like it repulsed it. "You may have won this one battle but I will win the war, you can't protect her" Tala smirked when he walked away from where he had been hiding. "This is going to be fun. Maybe not for you but I think I can find others who may think it will be…"

"Awww… come on Kat!" The blond haired girl begged the one with black hair. "Please!" The younger girl got a pleading look on her face.

"No…"

"Please, please, please!"

"We are not ready yet"

"How can you know that for sure, Kat?" The blond one asked and pouted with her lower lip. Kat smirked and sat down in a chair.

"Well first you are still trying to get what you want by putting up that immature scenery Tiilia"

"I'm not immature!"

"Oh yes you are. But I guess you can blame that on your age"

"I know I am just thirteen years old but I know we can do this!"

"Haven't you two forgotten anything?"

"What is it Nichi?" Tiiilia said turning her head with a smile to the girl with purple-pinkish hair.

"If we want to enter we need one more"

"She is right case closed now forget it Tiilia" Kat said with a dramatic gesture when she leaved the room leaving the two other girls alone.

"Like that can stop us we can still do it, right Nichi?"

"Hello is anyone here!" Hilary said running into the dojo closing the door after her. "I got here as soon as I got Kenny's mail"

"Kenny we said you should phone her" Tyson said to the boy who was sitting with the laptop in his lap-

"It is faster to send a mail"

"Well if she reads it as soon as she gets it maybe but we asked you yesterday."

"No you didn't Tyson"

"What?" Tyson said and backed away a bit.

"You where supposed to phone her yesterday and when you didn't I mailed her today instead."

"Can you guys just stop it I am here now! Well where is she then?" Hilary said interrupting their little chat.

"Who?" Tyson said with a faced that showed that he didn't get who she ment.

"Tyson!" Everybody in the room screamed at him making him hold his hands in front of his ears.

"Aw come on cant you guys take a joke?"

The team sighed before Hilary continued. "Well where is she then?"

* * *

Well uhm what do you think? I brought up some new things to get more into the story and get it more interesting, and I hope I also got you curious on what is going to happen. And well I am sorry if I made them to OOC if I get the time I'll change that but I so wanted to update a story so this is what I got. I still hope you like BYE! For now, and I take ideas if you have any I mean I can't think about everything that might could have happened or can so it is good to get another persons POV on this. Answer to my reviews!

**Emily** Oh do you really like it that much ¨sniff sniff¨ thank you sooooooooooo much for that and here is more a bit late but it is more. Thanks!

**Tala'sTwinSister** Here is the update sorry for being so late with it.

**Bladebreackers **You know I have read yours so well we skip that and well as you can see a new poem, and I don't know if you got your answers in this chapter but heh now I think you have more questions than before, hope you liked this chapter to.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Wow long time since I talked with you this way… Anyways I would not wanna get trapped in a room together with 40 other people either ¨shivers¨ gah to much people! Quick for next year hide ion a hole in the ground maybe she won't find you there, lol. And well I think I didn't make Kai OOC this chapter but the others maybe ¨shrughs¨ and some OOC-ness is often nessisery for these kind of stories so if I slip somewhere then it is because I have to but if I make them OOC and then Kai especially then it is A. A mistake or B. Something that had to be in the story, did you get my rambling? If not then ehh… I donno go and ask the hands that keeps haunting us, lol. They are still following me how much did our OC's pay them? And thanks because it is going to be a bit violent with blood and stuff but I am going to tone it down a bit so it wont need the highest rating at least, lol. ANh I don't thinkit will get that high but yeah we'll see…

_Sapphire Angels Devil  
No I am not dead, just ehh a bit brain dead, lol. Nah just joking. _


	9. Waking Up

**Chapter 9**

**Waking Up  
_secrets will soon be revelled_**

_**Alone**_

So dark…  
Empty  
Where am I?  
I can see but still not  
tell me…  
What happened to me?  
I can remember a gentle touch  
a soft whisper  
and warmth after the darkness  
and the cold after the silence…  
A few parts of my memory  
now spread out as a puzzle  
with to many parts  
trying to make the pieces connect  
But still…  
I can't do it like this  
I may be a soldier  
or a princess in need  
a peaceful being  
or filled with hate  
but I can't do this  
not when I am  
all alone

Sinja woke up from her dream with a gasp, panting she sits on the bed thinking about her strange dream. _What is going on? What was that dream about and why? Why, did it scare me so much?_ She shook her head in an effort to try and focus on what she had dreamed about.

"I don't remember…" She said with a soft voice while she clenched her hands on the cover. She then took a deep breath and let out a sigh, in an effort to relax, but then she felt a chill running true her spine. Looking true the room trying to locate where the source came from she moves her head carefully from left to right, since she didn't see anything at first her muscles start to relax but then she saw something in the corner of her eyes, a shadow that was moving. Her heart starts to beat a bit faster but when she looks at the spot where she saw it she sees nothing. A bit shaken up from what just happened she lays back in the bed and looks up at the ceiling, when she hears the door open up carefully. A bit afraid to see who it was she closes her eyes and start to listen carefully instead. It was an old trick most of the kid's used when she was in the abbey, with that they had known after a while who was coming or more like what kind of person was coming…

They had known that since they all walked the same way. They didn't tiptoe around like the younger scared children in the abbey, they didn't walk like the almost grown up bladers in the abbey. No they had been taking hard steps on the ground just to show their authority and make them heard in the almost deadly quiet abbey. It was just in a few room that they had the chance or where allowed to talk at all. In the rest of the rooms you could hear right away when they came into the room because of the steps they took that frightened the younger bladers much and was to show that they where in charge and you should be respecting them or ells...

Pinching herself she made her memories from the abbey go away and she listened to the steps again. They where almost tiptoeing into the room and when she heard that she felt a bit more safe so she opened her eyes and saw that a brown haired girl was approaching her with quiet steps.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" The girl with brown hair said and smiled. "I tried to walk so I wouldn't disturb you if you where sleeping"

Sinja smiled back at the girl when she started to sit up in the bed. "No you didn't, I was awake. But where am I?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Should I?" Sinja said this while looking at the girl with big eyes, almost looking like a child that wanted their mother to give them a cookie, except for the fact that she wanted to get more information not a treat.

"Well…" The girl sat down on the bed next to Sinja and smiled at her. "My name is Hilary and Kai carried you here…"

---------------------

"Who is she?" Tyson said while he was walking in the yard while Ray and Max had a beybattle, they where trying to focus but with Tyson walking back and forth all the time it was hard to do so.

"Tyson walking around like that won't help us figure that out"

"It's all Kai's fault!"

When Tyson screamed that after Kenny's statement both Ray and Max lost their focus and that made both their blades fall out from the beydish at the same time.

"Tyson!" They all screamed and he just made a look on his face that said, huh?

Kenny sighed a deep sigh while Max walked up to his friend and team mate.

"I am sure that when Kai comes back he will tell us who she is" He said while he put his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"Yeah Tyson you just have to calm down" Ray said while he sat down on the other side of Tyson.

"I guess so but…" Tyson started to say looking down on the ground.

"But what?" Said Kenny now a bit curious he started to lean a bit closer to Tyson.

"All my comic books are in there with her!" Kenny did the anime fall when Tyson screamed that out loud and the other two just looked at Tyson sweat dropping because of his stupidity.

"And he sounded so serious just a while ago…" Max said and sighed.

"I think that is what you can expect when it comes from Tyson."

"I guess so" said Max, while he and Ray continued to watch when Kenny and Tyson where arguing about it.

----------------------

"So it is here you are Sinja. I was starting to wonder" Tala looked down from his place in a tree outside of Tyson's dojo. He smirked before he jumped down from it. He landed on the ground gracefully and the wind started to blow making his hair gently move from one side to another. He took up his cell phone and started to dial a number. After a few seconds of waiting he started to talk.

"Boris it's me Tala, I know where she is…"

--------------------

"I can't believe Kat!" Tiilia walked around still sulking about what her black haired team captain had said. "And Nichi agreed with her." She said looked upset then Tiila stopped and saw that she was standing outside of a candy store. She smiled and walked in. After a while she came out with a huge bag filled with candy, the blond girl smiled and said with her mount filled with candy. "I love candy!"

---

"You where right"

"Of course I was what did you expect from me?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that" Kat smirked and the two girls continued to follow their blond team amte. "And by the way you still owe me 5 dollar. Do you still remember our bet?"

Nichi sighed and stroke a hair test of her pink purplish hair out from her face just to see that it fell back just when she got it away. "Yeah sure, I pay you. When the cow's decide to take over the world with nuclear milk and then paint it green because it reminds them about grass."

"Tomorrow then" Kat smirked and the two started to move again.

"But why do we follow her?"

"Some time I wonder that too…"

"What?"

The two girls stopped while they saw that Tiilia walked into an ice cream parlour.

"What do you mean with that Kat, Kat?"

Kat sighed and leaned against a wall. "I made a promise I wish I hadn't done a long time ago."

"Tell me"

Kat looked at the girl with pink eyes that was looking right back at her. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and had a serious look on her face. "Do you really want to know?"

"When you put it like that" Kat cooked an eyebrow but Nichi just smiled. "Of course I want to know I was just kidding"

"Well…" Kat took a deep breath and looked at Tiilia to see how much time she had got, buut when she saw that the girl hadn't even decided what flavours she wanted yet, Kat started to talk.

* * *

And here we stop. I am sorry for the cliffy but I can't really write more at the moment since I have much to do and I really wanted to update this story I will try to get the next chapter up really soon and seeing to the fact that I have half of it almost done it shouldn't be that big of a problem.

But here is my reviews that has been waiting 2 months to be answered I hope you all will forgive me and I will try to update soon again.

**dream-whizper** Tack för kommentaren jag är född den 6 februari så jag är en 87. Jag är glad att du vill ha fortsättningen men förlåt för att den kom så sent. Jag bor i Hultsfred var bor du?

**bladebreackers** Thank and well not soon but here is the update sorry for the long time it took to get done.

**ravenfromhell17007** Ok I will try at least :p the parings well… I can tell you but it wouldn't be that much of a surprise then but if you really want to know here it is I am still thinking about if I should take in more but well see. Kai x Sinja (Pretty obvious don't you think :p) and Kenny x Tiilia (Yeah I know it is strange but Tiilia is obsessed about Kenny don't ask me why I don't know) That was it and I am thinking about maybe a Hilary x Tyson and Kat x Ray paring to. But I don't know it might get too much in the end. Sorry for taking so long time on me to update.

**didgirl0093** Thank you and I hope you like this really delayed chapter to.

**Tala'sTwinSister** Thank you for the cookie and here is my really late update I am really sorry for that I will try to get faster in the future.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Talk with you later ok ¨smiles¨

I am really sorry but don't forget to R&R even though I have been lazy and would understand if you all want to abandon me. BYE!


End file.
